metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mecha Ridley
:For the cybernetically enhanced version of Ridley seen in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, see Meta Ridley and/or Omega Ridley.'' For other uses of the name Ridley, see Ridley (Disambiguation).'' The''' Ridley Robot''' (AKA Mecha Ridley) is an incomplete robot built by Ridley in his own likeness and is the final boss in Metroid: Zero Mission. The robot is said to be missing its walking and flying units, thus it has large cables coming out of its torso which are seemingly connected to an unseen interface, either for power, computer control, or both. It first appeared in the cutscene which plays when Samus infiltrates the Space Pirate Mother Ship for the first time; the scene consists of one of Ridley Robot's eyes opening, signifying that it either activated or detected Samus entering the complex. Battle After Samus explores the majority of the Chozodia temple and the Space Pirate Mothership, she eventually reaches a large, dark chamber located several rooms behind the vessel's control bridge. This is where the mechanical construct, the Ridley Robot, is maintained. As the door locks behind her, loud, screeching, mechanised noises start to resonate in the room as the Ridley Robot uses its arms to crawl towards Samus' location, with its green neon lights glowing in the darkness. Eventually, the chamber lights up and the battle begins. Samus must first fire Missiles or Super Missiles at a small, glass-encased panel on his chest covering a weak point resembling Meta Ridley's. Once broken, direct damage can be dealt on the Robot. Only concussive weapons will harm it; Beam weapons have no effect. It attacks by launching large fireballs from its mouth, homing missiles from its backpack and laser beams shot out of its eyes, along with a claw swipe using its right arm. Noticeably, the Robot moves its head depending on Samus' position in an attempt to block her attacks with its neck joint. If Samus collects all 100% of the hidden items prior to arrival, the Ridley Robot's offensive and defensive power will triple, making for a longer and more difficult battle than normal. Once defeated, Ridley Robot will shut down and cause the Mothership's self-destruct countdown to begin, leaving Samus with 7, 5 or 3 minutes, depending on the difficulty level, to escape the ship. Because Beam attacks have no effect and Missiles are limited, the only way to regain them is by shooting down Ridley's own projectile missiles. Interview "At the very end of the second part, why does a robot similar to Ridley appear? Was the Ridley defeated on Zebes revived by the power of Planet Zebes's science?" Yoshio Sakamoto: "Ridley made an image of himself to demonstrate his power by making that image as a powerful weapon. Incidentally, it is currently incomplete, and is currently at the halfway stage, becoming more massive once the walking unit and flying unit is installed." http://www.metroid-database.com/?g=features&p=faq2#stage02 Trivia *It is quite possible that the Robot was a prototype, serving as a testbed for the technology later implemented on Ridley's body to create Meta Ridley. This is supported by their shared weakness and overall mechanical aspects. This theory is further supported by the fact that Zero Mission is, chronologically, a prequel to the events of ''Metroid Prime'', where Meta Ridley is featured. *The Space Pirate Mothership's alarm is active throughout the entire battle against Robot Ridley. It stops as soon as the robot is defeated. *The Ridley Robot's eye as seen in the short cutscene that plays when Samus first enters the Space Pirate Mothership is similar to the computerised Adam's eye from Metroid Fusion. * The glass panel covering its weak point seems to be made out of the same transparent material as Mother Brain's Control Capsule, as both can only be shattered by concussive weapons. * Concept art from the Prime trilogy shows a massive mechanized Ridley with wings and an apparent pilot, though it remains unknown whether or not this was intended to be related to this robot. Gallery File:MZM-RRidleyDef.png File:MZM-RRidleyCountdown.png|Ridley Robot starts the countdown. File:Nintendoland.jpg|A winged Ridley Robot appears in the main hub of Nintendo Land. es:Ridley Robot ru:Робот Ридли Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Ridley Category:Robots Category:Space Pirate Mother Ship Category:Zebes Category:Space Pirate technology Category:Giants